


Bent Over

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Dick Grayson, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Last time I wrote bottom!Jay, so this time it's Dick's turn.Jay gets home after an away mission, and Dick gets bent over whatever's closest as soon as they're in the door.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 179





	Bent Over

Jason and Dick stumbled in the front door, already kissing deeply.

"Fuck I missed you," Dick panted out between kisses.

Jason kicked the door shut and Dick yanked him forward against him by the lapels of his leather jacket.

"Yeah?" He asked, following Dick's lead and crowding him up against the wall.

Dick's hand found its way into Jason's hair and _pulled_ , making Jason throw his head back with a gasp.

"Yeah," Dick breathed out against his skin, leaving a trail of sucking kisses down his neck. " _Yeah_ , god, fuck me."

Jason leaned down and caught his lips again, biting his lower lip and sucking as he grabbed Dick by the waist and started leading them backwards down the hall.

He felt his legs hit the back of the couch as their tongues twined together, and he turned them, forcing Dick back against the sofa.

"Gonna fuck you so hard you can't walk," he said huskily, pulling away. Dick moaned lowly.

Jason spun him around so his front was against the sofa back, and bent him over it with a hand fisted in his hair.

"Gonna fuck you just like this baby." He ground forward against Dick's ass, and Dick groaned again.

"Yes, _yes_ , c'mon _fuck me_."

Jason ground forward against him again, before letting go of his hair, tracing his hand down over Dick's back and settling his hands on his hips.

"God, you're so _needy._ 'S so hot baby, such a needy little cockslut for me. Can't wait to get bent over and fucked into next week." He slapped Dick's ass, and then sank down to his knees, slowly pulling down the bottoms of his suit and his jockstrap.

Dick spread his legs further, and Jason pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh, right where it met his ass. "Been holding out on me babydoll," Jason murmured, pressing his thumb against the plug in his ass. "You been wearing this all night? Running around the city all filled up and stretched out for me?"

Dick gave a wanton moan as Jason pressed against the plug again. " _Yes_. Just for you, couldn't wait, wanted you to be able to fuck me as soon as we got in."

Jason kneaded his ass with both hands and pressed another kiss to his ass cheek. "So perfect, Dickie. So perfect."

He eased the plug out of him slowly. "Fuck, you're absolutely _dripping_ ," Jason said, spreading him open with his thumbs. He gave a slow lick over his hole and Dick shuddered.

" _Unh_ wanted—" Jason slid two fingers into him and licked at his rim. " _O_ _hh fuck Jay— wanted you to be able to fuck me."_

Jason hummed against him and twisted his fingers deeper, shoving his tongue in beside them.

Dick spread his legs wider as they started to tremble. "God, oh fuck yeah, you're so good at that," he panted out between high pitched moans.

Jason chuckled, and Dick pushed his ass back against him and then ground forward against the couch with an, " _Ah!_ " at the vibrations.

"Unh, Jay, fuck me, please, fuck, _please_."

Jason eased his fingers out, and pulled back with one final lick. "So nice and open for me. You ready for me to fuck you?"

"I'm literally begging, Jay. _Please_."

"Alright baby, I've got you," he said, getting to his feet. He unzipped his pants and spread the extra lube on his fingers onto his cock.

"I've got you, baby," he repeated, as he lined himself up and slowly, slowly pressed inside.

Dick groaned. " _Uhhhh yeah babe._ Fuck, so full."

"You like that?" Jason bent over him to kiss his shoulder, then his neck, pulling back and then thrusting back in hard.

"Oh. _Oh_." Little noises spilled over Dick's lips every time Jason fucked back into him.

"Sound so pretty for me Dickiebird." Jason bit lightly at the side of his neck — just a tease of teeth — as he set a punishing pace.

"Ah, yeah, _harder,_ " Dick gasped out after a few minutes.

"Yeah? You want it harder?" Jason asked, grabbing his hair and yanking his head back to mouth at his neck, fucking into him even harder.

Dick let out a long moan that bordered on a scream.

"Oh fuck yes! Fuck, just like that."

"You gonna come for me baby? You gonna come from just my cock in your ass?"

"Yeah, _yeah_ ," Dick cried out. "Oh fuck." His moans rose in pitch, before he let out a scream as he came hard against the sofa.

His body clenched hard around Jason, and Jason groaned.

"Oh god, oh god, ohh fuck me," Dick sobbed, as he continued to fuck him through it. "Oh fuck, come in me."

And that was all Jason needed before he was coming too, white flashes dancing over his vision.

He gradually slowed his pace as his high started to subside. He let go of Dick's hair and his head flopped forward limply against the sofa cushions, and Dick gave a low groan. 

"You good baby?" Jason asked, and Dick groaned again.

" _So_ good," he mumbled into the sofa.

Jason slowly pulled out of him, and watched as a small trail of cum leaked down his thigh.

"Oh fuck Dickie, you look so hot like this." He slid two fingers back inside him, and then trailed them — now covered in cum — down his other thigh.

" _Unh_ ," Dick sighed into the cushions.

"Let me eat you out, baby," Jason said, zipping himself back up and then sinking down to his knees again, spreading him open.

"Fuck yeah."

And then Jason was licking a long stripe up each thigh, before laving his tongue over his hole.

"So hot Dickie," Jason murmured again, licking over him eagerly and pushing his tongue in.

Jason licked him out slowly, deliberately, until Dick's legs began to shake in earnest and he was making small whimpers into the cushions, leaking precum all over the back of the couch.

"You gonna cum again, baby? Gonna cum for me?"

"Ah! _Ah!_ " was all Dick got out as Jason licked over him again, pressing his tongue back inside. "Oh god."

Jason brought a hand down to squeeze his balls gently and pressed against his pernineum with his thumb, and then Dick was coming again.

" _Unhhhhh,_ " he groaned out, grinding forward against the back of the couch.

"That's right babe, so good," Jason said, between slow licks. He kissed over one of Dick's cheeks, and grazed his teeth over it.

"Fuuuuck," Dick finally got out, after a minute.

"That good, huh?"

"Come here and kiss me," Dick demanded drowsily.

Jason pulled his pants back up for him, and picked him up, maneuvering him into a bridal carry before walking around and setting him properly on the sofa. He climbed on top of him — knees bracketing Dick's hips, and elbows bracketing his head — and he leaned down to press a slow kiss to his lips.

"Mmmn I love you," Dick sighed out.

"I love you too, baby."

And he kissed him again.


End file.
